User talk:Yuuki kuran567
Hi, welcome to Vampire Knight Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Yuuki kuran567 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 10:07, 25 August 2009 holas! hola como estas ya vi tu msj si me parecio el goce.. super chistoso.. pero bueno yo tmb soy gran fan de vk!! y como le pusiste el msj a otro usuario ni nos entienden jaja..... ponme nomas lo q qieras en mi pag --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 01:28, 27 August 2009 (UTC) je hola pos si con lo q qieras t ayudo dime si ya hiciste la wiki y con q necesitas ayuda --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 14:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) bueno pos dime si tienes la direccion de la wiki --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 00:49, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ya le vi el link y si esta funcionando bien dime con q qieres q t ayude exactamente ah y tengo 19 --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 02:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) a los años hola perdon q no t he contestado esq estaba muy ocupada y encima ya c me viene la universidad pero t prometo q t hago el logo lo antes posible :o y cierto no has sabido de algun nuevo cap de VK? --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 03:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) hee hola como tas?? sorry q no e podido hacert tu logo... t prometo q en vacaciones t lo hago y ahora q entro en examenes no tendre mucho tiempo ... GRaX!! ya lo vii el 55 cap. no cache mucho q hizo la sara.... y a mi tampoco me gusta q le haya enamorado pero bueno.. no c xq no le qieres al zero es un bello je je je pero bueno tu opinion t la respeto t tengo una pregunta.. a ti t gusta twilight?? a mi nunca me han gustado mucho los vampiros como son sanguinarios pero VK me parecio diferente buenooo q dices? --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 04:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Buenaso el cap 56!!! esa sara esta loca jajajaja reina ni de chisteee.. la unica reina aqui es yuuki!! ah y no e podido hacerte tu logo mi compu esta dañada.. pero cuando se recupere t prometo q lo hare je je --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 17:50, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ---- waaaa xq no me dijisteee?? feliz cumple!!! aunq ya haya pasado mucho tiempo... me mata la espera... ya qiero el cap 57 je je je cierto xq no t pones un avatar?? talves uno de yuuki seria bueno ;) --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 20:04, December 1, 2009 (UTC) avatar pues es facil mira donde esta tu logo vas y le pones change o cambiar no se como este y ahi te manda a preferencias y puedes cambiar un monton de cosas por ejemplo el avatar espero q te sirva. me parece genial q estes doblando la serie... cuando la subas me mandas el link para verla yap --keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 17:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) holaa hola perdon q no me e conectado esq estoy bien ocupada con la universidad lo bueno esq ya mismo salgo de vacaciones y que mas me cuentas hoola hola!!! si ya lo vi estaba muy interesante y no entiendo todo lo q qiere hacer yuki y encima por un malentendido por lo demas me encanto el cap y sabes cuando sale el siguente?? y otra cosa ya sali d vacas jajajja ahora si estoy libre un ratito nomas.... keep ur eyes on me** now we're on the edge of hell** 04:07, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Kaname Kuran imagen de ¡Hola! Me preguntaba de qué capítulo de la imagen de Kaname pie bajo la lluvia es? Aquel en el que parece enfadado. También, por favor, disculpe mi español ... Yo no estoy muy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo ja! Gracias por su ayuda! ReineKuran 07:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC)